


The Pregnancy Test

by lesbianneptune



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya has a little surprise for Haruka. Crack-ish drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pregnancy Test

“Okay, I’m not saying I’m pregnant with your child, but that’s basically what I’m saying right now.”

Haruka stared straight ahead. There was no way she was hearing what she was hearing. There was no way. It wasn’t possible, surely?

“W-what?” she managed to splutter.

“I did a pregnancy test and everything. Peed on one of those stick things.”

Haruka took a sharp breath inwards. Her head was getting fuzzy suddenly, and her voice shook slightly as she spoke, a moment away from shouting.

“That’s impossible.”

“Nope! You see, if you remember that time when you came to Kinmoku - well, Usagi forced you but lets pretend you visited of your own sweet accord - and you know how we were trying out that fertility spell for you and Michiru? Yeah. Turns out we did it a little bit wrong. I’m not sure what exactly happened, maybe it was the incantation, or maybe the formation was wrong, I should probably check with Taiki, she’s good with this stuff…’Ruka? You okay?”

Haruka swallowed, her life flashing before her eyes.

“Seiya. Seiya fucking Kou. Are you telling me that instead of magically impregnating my beautiful, loving, eternally perfect wife, I’ve impregnated you?”

“Uh huh. Funny how things turn out like that. You know, I was thinking we should definitely call them Seiya Jr, I’m 100% on board with that name, and of course Yaten and Taiki are gonna be godparents and I figure this kid is gonna be so multitalented. Imagine. A track star and probably head of the football team too. Man, this baby is gonna be such a contribution back to this planet. You should all be grateful for my genes- woah!” Seiya jumped as Haruka fainted clean on the floor.

From behind Seiya came a soft tutting, accompanied by the click of heels on the floor as Michiru approached. 

“Don’t be like that Michi! I didn’t think she’d actually believe me! Man, your wife is gullible as hell,” Seiya groaned.

Michiru smiled, letting her hand rest on her stomach. 

“So, now that I’ve set the stage and had my fun, when are you gonna tell her?” Seiya asked. Michiru gently slipped a pillow under Haruka’s head, stroking back a strand of hair.

“I suppose I should let her rest just a little while longer. They say parenthood is exhausting, after all.”


End file.
